Program testing is an important step in a life cycle of a computer program and is a main method to find program errors and bugs. Program testing specifically refers to testing of a computer program that completes all or part functions and modules before being officially released for use, so as to ensure that the program correctly runs in a preset manner. A mobile application program is an application program for a mobile terminal, for example, an Android mobile application program applicable to an Android operating system, or an iOS mobile application program applicable to the iOS (the mobile terminal operating system of Apple).
However, current program testing methods often have low testing efficiencies. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.